A New Life
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: A story about the life of the channel three cameraman.


**Description- A story about the life of the Channel three cameraman**

**Disclaimer- I suppose the idea for the Channel three cameraman belongs to the writers of House on Haunted Hill and James Marsters belongs to himself…though I wish he belonged to me.**

**A/N- So I have been thinking about doing this story for a while now, and for some reason I got inspired to write some of it today. I'm not really sure where it's going or how long it's going to be yet. I'm just writing whatever pops into my head. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. And I'm pretty sure the cameraman and the reporter were never named in the movie, so I took the liberty of naming them myself. Anyway…on with the story.**

**----------------------------**

**A New Life**

**The Story of the Life of Channel Three cameraman, Nate Richards**

He wasn't sure when it had happened. When had he become this person? This person who spent most of his time with his boss, Lisa. He had become a cameraman a few years before when he had been in dire need of money. The job paid relatively well, and most of the time, he and Lisa would get an interesting story to report. The latest being about a Mr. Stephen Price, and his amusement park. It had been one of the craziest places he had ever been. At one point, he even thought he might die. He had mentally cursed the man for pulling that joke on he and Lisa.

The ride had been a pretty good one, and he wouldn't mind getting the chance to do it again. Unfortunately he probably wouldn't get that chance because they had been given a new project that apparently took place out of town.

He sighed as he rolled out of bed. His clock read 6:30 and he ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair, wondering if he would ever get the chance to sleep late. Since taking this job, he had been up no later than seven every morning. It seemed there would always be news to report, no matter what time of day it was.

The Channel Three news station was arguably the top news station in the country. There were many people fighting to get a job there. This is what motivated Nate Richards to get up every morning and head into work. The last thing he needed was to lose his job to some twenty year old, who only needed money for beer and cable. If only his problems were that simple. For that last ten years, he had been taking care of his mother. His father had died when he was a teenager, and not too long after that, his mother had come down with a serious illness. He had elected to be the one to take care of her since his sister was in college. It had really taken a toll on him, and at only thirty three, he looked every bit of forty.

With his mother gone, it was just him and his sister Amanda. She had graduated from college and was now a teacher at an elementary school. She had married a man named Jacob Friedman, and they now had a four year old daughter together. Jay worked as a scientist for a local pharmaceutical company.

Nate walked into the bathroom and shed his shirt and pants. He turned on his shower and stepped in, letting the water run over his body. He hoped it would wash away his feelings of loneliness. He had been feeling it a lot lately. It had been years since he'd had a decent relationship. The last girlfriend he'd had, had broke up with him because he wouldn't let her get close. But, in his defense, he hadn't been looking for anything serious. After a bad breakup when he was twenty one, with his long time girlfriend Casey, he hadn't been looking for serious. He decided he would never let himself feel that strongly about a girl, ever again.

Casey Burman had been the love of his life. They had met when they were freshmen in high school, and he thought their love was ever lasting. Until he'd caught her with her with Brian Morris. She said she'd grown tired of him, and that she couldn't put up with his whining anymore. He had been devastated, but had had to put it in the back of his mind when his mother got sick. Throughout the last twelve years of his life, he had dated casually and had more than a few one night stands. But now, the loneliness was really getting to him. Most of his friends had settled down and were now married and expecting kids of their own, while he was still living in a small apartment, without even the hope of a future with anyone.

When the water began to get cold, Nate turned it off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waste and walked over to the sink. He wiped the steam off of the mirror with his hand and went to brush his teeth. Once he'd done that, he went back into his bedroom and searched for something to wear. He had a feeling that today would be a long day, so he decided to go with jeans, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and put on his coat, before leaving the apartment. It was time to go to work, and leave all of his problems at home.

----------------------

"What do you mean, I'm fired?"

Nate walked into the newsroom and saw Lisa talking to Dave, the manager of the station.

"I'm really sorry, Lisa. Don't take it personally, but the network wants a fresh face."

"But…I can be fresh."

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Dave said giving her a pat on the shoulder. And with that said, he walked away and left her standing there, stunned.

Nate approached her.

"Lisa, what happened?"

"They fired me. Apparently, I'm not fresh enough for them."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I told them, but…they don't seem to care."

"What about the Price story? That was some of your best work. What did they have to say about that?" he asked.

"They said it was great, especially the part where you screamed."

"I did not scream," he said.

"Oh really? What about 'oh my God, we're all going to die'?"

"That's not exactly what I said."

"Right. Anyway though, it doesn't really matter how good it was. It's me they don't want."

"Then they're all morons."

"I wouldn't say that too loud. They might fire you too."

As much as he wanted to say that that didn't matter, he knew that it did. He couldn't afford to lose his job. Money was still tight. His mother's life insurance policy had barely been enough to pay for the cost of all of her medical bills and funeral expenses, and she'd sold her house prior to becoming sick, so there was no money to be made from that. He was basically living from paycheck to paycheck.

"I'm really sorry, Lisa. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Nate. You've been a great employee." She reached out and gave him a hug. "I guess I should be getting my things."

He watched as she packed up her stuff. He couldn't believe that they fired her. She'd been working there longer than he had, and everyone had always seemed to really like her. Nate had always thought she was a nice girl and she had been a good boss, as far as bosses go. Though she hadn't really been his boss, since she wasn't the one who actually made out the paychecks, but she had had the authority to tell him what to do. Lisa had been mostly soft spoken though, and only informed him of their assignment. They had been more friends than anything. He wondered who the network had gotten to replace her.

"This is the station, huh?"

"Yes ma'am. I know you'll just love it here."

Nate turned to see Dave walk in the room with a blonde woman.

"It's nice."

He looked her up and down. She was definitely a looker. He snapped out of his daze when he realized they were walking towards him.

"This is Nate Richards, our on scene camera man," Dave told her.

She studied him carefully before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'm your new boss."

-------------------------

**A/N- So review and let me know if you think it's worth continuing.**


End file.
